Consecuencias
by Roler's Producctions
Summary: Por que un Alemán borracho puede hacer muchas cosas... AlemaniaxItalia. Lemon, violacion ¿consentida? Two-shot


_Este fic tendrá dos capítulos únicamente, este y otro más que intentaremos subir lo antes posible._

**_Advertencias: Lemon. Violación. _**

_Créditos: Hetalia le pertenece a su respectivo autor, nosotros no hacemos esto con animo de lucro si no como diversion y entretenimiento.  
La idea surgio de una ocasion en la que Fran, queria cambiar la rutina y hacer un... ¿sado?  
_

_Alemania: Rusky._

_Italia: Fran._

**Parte 1 Fusta**

Feliciano daba vueltas por toda la casa, inquieto. Alzó de nuevo la cabeza hacia el reloj que colgaba en la pared: eran más de la una de la noche. Se mordió el labio inferior. Claro que no tenía derecho a preocuparse así pero le había dicho que iba a una reunión, que llegaría, en teoría, hacía cuatro horas. Era para preocuparse, ¿No? Por supuesto él era un adulto, más fuerte que él, ¿Quién iba a hacerle nada? Pero no podía evitar sentir una angustia en el pecho. La casa se le hacía pequeña, demasiado silenciosa solo.

Se sentó en el sofá, subiendo los pies encima y abrazando un cojín, apoyando la barbilla sobre éste. Era blandito, agradable. Pero eso no le quitaba la angustia de encima, quizá incluso la aumentaba sin que el italiano pudiera explicarse el motivo.

Seguro que está bien, se dijo por enésima vez en la noche.

En ese momento se oyó el timbre y levantó la cabeza de golpe, poniéndose en pie y casi corriendo hacia la puerta. Estuvo a punto de chocar contra la mesita del salón. Abrió apresuradamente la puerta. Tenía que ser él…

-_¡Doitsu! _–gritó al verle airándose sobre él para abrazarle.

Ludwig miró, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta. Tenía el pelo desordenado y sus ojos parecían de acero cuando enfocó a Italia… ¿con su hermano? No, no, solo estaba Feliciano. Lo apartó a un lado.

-¿Ludwig? –el italiano habló con desconcierto-. ¿Te encuentras bien? –se asustó cuando le apartó de aquella manera, sin hablarle ni nada. ¿Estaba enfadado? Olía a alcohol. Ludwig solía beber, sobre todo cerveza, pero nunca lo había visto emborracharse y aquella vez parecía llevar mucho alcohol encima…

-Aparta –gruñó Alemania, cerrando la puerta de la casa y yendo hacia su dormitorio. Maldito italiano, siempre encim… Espera… Se giró un poco, en mitad de la salita-. Ven Italia.

El italiano que, viendo la situación, había optado por callarse, se acercó tal y como le mandó el otro.

-¿Sí?

Los ojos azules de Alemania le miraron de hito en hito al tiempo que pensaba… Hacía días, hacía semanas, casi meses, que no lograba quitarse una idea de la cabeza cada vez que lo veía. Le obligó a acercarse a él, pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros.

-Ven –repitió-. ¿Quieres jugar a un juego?

-¿Jugar? –un escalofrío le recorrió de pies a cabeza al oírle. Había sonado muy… Disimuló como pudo, haciéndose el ingenuo... Ludwig no era esa clase de persona-. Claro, me encantan los juegos, ve~

Alemania sonrió, no esperaba otra reacción por parte del italiano.

-Quédate aquí –le ordenó-. Y, ah, cierra los ojos –le revolvió el pelo al separarse de él, haciéndole bajar un poco la cabeza con el peso de su mano antes de salir del salón.

Sonrojado Feliciano bajó la cabeza, sintiendo los latidos de su propio corazón en la garganta, cada vez más nervioso. ¿Qué pretendía Ludwig? No parecía él mismo de siempre.

Esperó. Unos minutos después Ludwig regresó, viendo de espaldas a él a Feliciano con los ojos cerrados. Perfecto. Italia escuchó cómo dejaba algo más allá. Alemania se acercó a él desde atrás y le cogió de la barbilla, echándole el pelo atrás y pasándole una cinta por la cara, vendándole los ojos. No querían que la fiesta se arruinase porque abriera los ojos, ¿Verdad? No, claro que no.

-¿Eh? ¿Ludwig, por qué me vendas los ojos? –se tocó la cinta. Ahora no veía nada y seguía sin entender.

-Shhhhh –le indicó el otro, soltándole la cabeza. Movió la mano hasta sus hombros y presionó contra sus rodillas con la suya, haciéndole caer arrodillado al piso.

-¿E-esto es parte del juego? –preguntó incapaz de calmar los latidos inquietos de su pecho.

-Exactamente –fue la respuesta en tanto que Ludwig cogía un pequeño cordel de color rojo intenso y tomando las muñecas de Italia, se las colocó a la espalda y se las ató. El chico no pudo resisitirse.

-Eh… Est-o me está asu-stando… -confesó Feliciano. ¿Qué iba a pasar? ¿Qué más había traído Ludwig? No le haría daño, era Ludwig… ¿verdad?

-Shhhhh –repitió el gesto junto al ido de Feliciano. La cabeza de éste quedaba a la altura de su cintura-. Relájate –le aconsejó conteniendo una risita baja.

Italia pudo notar su aliento en el oído antes de que el alemán le diera un pequeño mordisco que hizo que soltara un jadeo, tomado por sorpresa. En la postura en la que estaba se sentía incómodo, pero Alemania no podía haber planeado anda malo, no contra él… eran aliados, amigos…

Le sobresaltó el tacto de algo en su barbilla, ¿Cuero? Ludwig había colocado la punta de la fusta bajo su mentón después de calarse la gorra.

-P-pero, Do-doitsu… ¿Cómo voy a jugar si estoy atado? –intentó decir Italia. Quería retroceder.

-He ahí la gracia, Feli… he ahí la gracia: en lo que puedo hacerte yo a ti –Alemania se rió-, después de todo lo que tú me has hecho a mí.

-¿Hacerte yo? –no entendía nada y el mundo empezaba a invadir su cuerpo junto a un extraño… ¿morbo?

-Ya entenderás –dijo, inclinándose para pasar la lengua por su mejilla antes de repentinamente incorporarse y golpearle con la fusta en el trasero-. ¿O es que no te has dado cuenta de nada?

-¡AHH! –Exclamó cayendo contra el suelo, de cara, tratando luego de darse la vuelta para quedar boca arriba aún atado de manos-. S-sí… si lo sé pero… aún así me da un poco de… vergüenza –admite sonrojado... Realmente no tenia ni idea de lo que estaba pasando... Se le ocurrian ideas descabelladas, y en todas ellas... Trago saliva, no era bueno hacerse castillo en el aire y menos en esa situación.

-Vergüenza… -no podía evitar sorprenderse. ¿Sabía de lo que hablaba? ¿De lo que las miradas que le iriguía le hacían sentir, sus sonrías, su voz, su actitud eternamente contenta?-. Entonces convendrás conmigo que mereces un castigo.

-¿C-castigo? –se alarmó y su cuerpo se tensó-. C-creo que me he perdido…

-Te encontrarás pronto –le aseguró, apoyando una bota sobre el estomago de Feliciano antes de darle con la fusta, esta vez en la mejilla.

Una extraña sensación se asentó en el estómago de Italia, junto a la bota del aleman, al notar de nuevo al fusta contra su cuerpo. No era desagradable más bien lo contrario. Optó por callarse otra vez.

-¿No tienes nada qué decir? –preguntó mientras el alemán sin dejarle moverse.

-Ehm… ¿podrías al menos incorporarme? E-es incómodo… _Perfavore_ –pidió. Sobre todo a la hora de imaginarse a Ludwig y cómo debía estar ahora.

-¿Quieres estar de pie? Bien, de pie entonces –ordenó con severidad, retirando la bota de encima-. ¡De pie he dicho!

Sobresaltaado por el grito, más bien la orden, y con dificultad al estar aún con las manos atadas y los ojos vendados, se incorporó.

-¡Contra la pared! –ordenó de nuevo, cogiéndole del hombro y, dado que no veía, colocándolo de forma que en un par de pasos se topase con el muro-. ¡¡Ya!!

Obediente se apoyó contra la pared, pegando la mejilla contra la superficie.

-Nunca has estado en el ejército, no en un ejército de verdad, ¿cierto? –dijo con un toque tal vez de crueldad, impropio de él, severo-. Los errores se pagan con sangre, corriendo limpiando baños… pero de ti solo espero una disculpa –y que te vayas, que todo esto se vaya… así lo haría, pensó-. ¿Entendido? –al ver la postura en la que estaba le golpeó la parte baja de la espalda y al fusta atravesó la derecho.

Italia tragó saliva, temblando, y obedeció, pegando un pequeño salto al sentir de nuevo la fusta. Aquella actitud empezaba a asustarle de verás.

-Una disculpa… ¿de qué?

-Una disculpa, si –confirmó.

Observando la camisa de Feliciano, pensó que sería un engorro… la fusta iría rasgándola poco a poco y sería molesto. Iba a ordenarle que se la quitase pero recayó en sus manos atadas con la fina cinta y se aproximó a él. colocando la fusta bajo la prenda, la rasgo de abajo arriba, quitándosela y arrojándola al suelo, o lo que quedaba de ella. Apoyó la punta de la fusta en la base del cuello del italiano, demorándose unos segundos. Si Feliciano necesitaba que las ideas se le iluminasen aún más tenía el látigo guardado pero a mano.

-Ped-diré tus disculpas –prometió Italia-. Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿De qué tengo que disculparme? –su cuerpo seguía temblando ahora que su pecho y espalda habían quedado al aire.

Irritado el alemán volvió a mirarle frunciendo el entrecejo. ¿Estaba jugando con él el italiano? ¿Toreandole? Le agarró del pelo de la nuca, echándole la cabeza hacia atrás y dejando la fusta sobre su mejilla, clavándola.

-Por esa actitud que tienes siempre de crío, por tu forma infantil de actuar, por cómo hablas, por esa forma de mirar, esos "ve~" que no dejas de soltar, por comportarte como si fueras estúpido y ser incapaz de salvarte a ti mismo, pidiendo siempre ayuda- enumeró. Nunca, jamás, de no llevar tanto alcohol en sangre habría dicho nada de aquello pero ahora era incapaz de callar.

Por todo lo que, en el fondo, hacía que se quedase largas horas pensando en el italiano todos los días.

-¡Ahhhh! –soltó un quejido al notar el tirón en su pelo y, oyendo aquellas palabras en boca de Ludwig notó cómo algo se rompía dentro de él.

Eso… eso… quería decir que… realmente… todas las veces que había estado a su lado, siempre que le había ayudado, hablado con él, su amistad… no había sido más que… ¿un estorbo para Ludwig? ¿Nunca fue algo mas que eso? Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y contuvo un gemido, cerrándolos con fuerza intentando contenerlas.

-¡L-lo siento! –gritó con voz estrangulada, aguda-. Perdóname…

-No, eso no es suficiente –dijo Ludwig. Aún con una mano sobre el pelo de Feliciano se gró para dar con la fusta en su espalda-. Te odio, Italia –masculló. Le costaba articular las palabras por la bebida.

Odiaba que sonriese de aquella forma, haciendo que esa sonrisa no saliera de su mente en horas; que cada vez que se tocaban tuviera que apartar la cara, tremendamente avergonzado, incapaz de controlarse. Odiaba todo aquello, lo temía.

Mientras Italia había empezado a llorar sin poder aguantarlo más.

"Te odio, Italia" esas tres palabras se clavaron con saña en su corazón, en sus tripas. Su más temida pesadilla se había hecho realidad: se había convertido en un estorbo para la persona a la que más quería. Ahora Alemania debía odiarle, o compadecerle, sentiría pena por él y su torpeza, por lo inútil que era… quería desaparecer, que no le mirase aunque tuviese los ojos vendados y no pudiera ver su cara. Podía imaginársela a la perfección. Gimoteó otra disculpa entre las lágrimas.

Una punzada de culpabilidad recorrió al alemán pero pronto la bebida borró eso y un nuevo golpe de la fusta cayó sobre la espalda de Italia y, de forma brusca, lo cambió de posición movido por algo incomprensible. Tenía aún los ojos vendados y temblaba. Se quedó mirando unos minutos eternos sus labios, parecían tan… dulces… antes de terminar de formular aquel pensamiento le besó e Italia se quedó petrificado. No pudo si no llorar aún más. Intentó no oponerse. Era Ludwig. Por mucho que le odiase él seguía queriéndolo, demasiado… y por ello deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder saborear aquel beso aunque no fuera como lo había soñado.

No podría volver a mirar a Ludwig a la cara de la misma forma después de esto pero igualmente el alemán ya no querría volver a verle.

"Te odio, Italia." Sollozó cuando Alemania profundizó el beso y se lo devolvió, tratando de no llorar pero sin poder evitarlo.

El beso terminó y Ludwig pudo notar las lágrimas que caían por las mejillas de Italia que, al tener el rostro tan próximo al suyo, habían manchado también su cara. Vio el delicado cuerpo del italiano temblando entre el suyo y la pared… como temblaba y cómo se escapaban los sollozos de sus labios por lo bajo… Fascinado no pensó, solo volvió a besarlo, agarrando el cinturón del italiano para desabrocharlo con ansiedad, notando como el cuerpo de Italia se tensaba de nuevo y le mordía, sin quererlo, el labio inferior.

Alemania no se fijó en ese detalle, quitándole el cinturón y comenzando a desabrochar la ropa al tiempo que le mordía el labio. Feliciano se sonrojó sintiendo que solo este hecho bastaba para encenderle aún más. Ahogó un suspiro en la boca de Alemania.

-Ahh… -dejó escapar al tiempo que sentía que Ludwig le cogía para sentarlo en el… ¿sillón? Eso parecía. Al momento notó el peso de Alemania sobre él, sentándose a horcadas.

Aún llevaba la mano en la fusta, sin usarla de momento dejando pequeños mordiscos y lamidas por la piel del pecho desnudo del italiano, dejando el alguna que otra vez alguna marca sobre su cuerpo. Aquello no debería ser así, pensó, todas aquellas ideas no habían desaparecido en absoluto solo habían ido en aumento, de pronto necesitaba sus labios con urgencia y se dio cuenta de que había perdido el control de aquella situación.

Italia se mordió el labio inferior al sentir las caricias entre furiosas y ansiosas de Alemania. Estaba decidido a, pese a todo, disfrutar con aquello. Era Alemania.

-Ahm –ahogó en su garganta un gemido al notar de pronto como el alemán bajaba una mano entre sus piernas y comenzaba a acariciar y excitar su capital-. ¡Ah…! –mientras los labios de Ludwig seguían entretenidos en su cuello-. Lu-ludwiig… -se escapó de sus labios al notar las caricias cada vez más insistente.

Oír su nombre en labios del italiano lo hizo detenerse un instante, como regresado a la realidad. ¿Quería oírlo de nuevo?, se preguntó mirando sus ojos vendados. Sí, se dio cuenta, sí quería. Pero no debía, no podía, así que acalló sus labios con otro beso mientras sus dedos se afanaban notando con perfecta claridad la excitación del italiano.

-No hables –le pidió entre sus labios en un susurro, con la voz afectada.

-Qu… ¡ahhhhh! –por inercia abrió aún más las piernas, gimiendo.

Era una imagen tan… no sabría expresarlo, así cegado y maniatado, gimiendo bajo su cuerpo, que resultaba irresistible.

Notaba que al italiano le quedaba poco y aguardó hasta que terminó, para golpear luego con la fusta su pecho y sonreír.

-Y ahora…

Feliciano cerró los ojos bajo la venda, sabiendo que en cualquier momento pasaría, sin poder eludir el dolor. Pero nos e esperaba lo que ocurrió. Ahogó un grito de sorpresa al sentir… ¿el mango de la fusta? Sí, eso debía ser, abriéndose paso hacia su interior. Gimió, intentando soltarse las manos, corcejeando con el cordel, sin tener exito, notando como Ludwig comenzaba a mover la fusta.

Los gemidos del italiano hicieron sonreír al alemán que al cabo de un rato extrajo la fusta, pasando las piernas de Italia alrededor de su cintura. Feliciano respondió abriendo las piernas, preparado. Pero aún así no había punto de comparación entre la fusta y la capital de Ludwig. Del dolor fue incapaz de gemir, dejando que Ludwig se acomodase en su interior.

Ludwig… era él y solo por él quería olvidar las circunstancias, todo... Solo queria pensar en ellos dos. Cuanto agradecía la venda que le tapaba los ojos en ese instante.

Ludwig comenzó a moverse, primero suave. Le gustaría pensar que por deferencia a él, ansiaba que a si fuera... Cerró con fuerza los ojos, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Con la cara del alemán junto a su oído notaba la respiración de éste que iba acelerándose conforme el ritmo iba aumentando. Quería en un principio mantenerse callado pero era incapaz, todo su cuerpo vibraba en cada embestida.

-¡Ahhhhh! Lu… ¡Ludwig! –gritó.

Oír aquel gemido con su nombre en los labios de Italia lo hizo estremecer y lo besó de nuevo. ¿Por qué? No sabría responder. El alcohol, se dijo, aquello debía ser. Le hacía delirar, se dijo.

Pero no estaba logrando en absoluto lo que quería al empezar aquello. Lo borró de su mente.

Las embestidas eran cada vez más fuertes e Italia se estremeció, notando una corriente de placer que le recorrió toda la espalda hasta la nuca.

-Ahhh –ya no le importaba hacer ruido. Era Ludwig. Ludwig, pensó.

-I-italia…

¿Le había jugado una mala pasada su imaginación? Ludwig había dicho su nombre, en aquel momento. Sonrió, sin importarle nada más de lo que le rodeaba, solo eso. ¿Podía haber algo mejor? Lo dudaba.

Tal fue el placer al oír aquella única palabra que se corrió entre ellos, en un grito que se perdio a la mitad de su garganta. No le importó, cayendo agotado, cansado, exhausto y abatido. La cinta se había ido aflojando y ahora estaba a punto de resbalar por su nariz pero se negó a abrir los ojos, y el cordon estaba ya apunto de ceder. No quería estropearlo, negandose a abrir los ojos.

Sintió cómo apenas un rato después Ludwig también terminaba con un suspiro contra su oído, pero tampoco entonces abrió los ojos.

-… Ah… Maldita… sea –le pareció oír que mascullaba Alemania, apartando la mirada de Feliciano.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos hasta que, por fin, el segundo se atrevió a decir:

-Ludwig… ¿Podrías… de-desatarme? –seguía sin mirarle pero los brazos le dolían demasiado de la incómoda postura.

Alemania pareció salir de sus pensamientos al oírle. Le costó un poco aún darse cuenta de lo que le decía Italia pero asintió, inclinándose sobre él para aflojarle las muñecas. La nariz de Italia le rozó el pecho. Incómodo, Alemania se apresuró a soltarle las manos. Le dolía, por alguna razón le dolía mucho. Ahora tampoco él podía mirarle. Por alguna razón el efecto de la bebida parecía haber desaparecido por unos tortuosos segundos.

…

-Feliciano… -intentó hablarle sin saber cómo continuar. ¿Qué decir? ¿Qué hacer? Aún no era del todo consciente de lo ocurrido pero empezaba a darse cuenta.

Pero ahora Italia no podía oírle. Sentía una opresión en el pecho y sacudió la cabeza. No sabía qué quería decirle Ludwig, pero tampoco sabía si quería oírle. Logró levantarse con dificultad del sillón, notando como por sus piernas resbalaba la esencia de Alemania... El dolor fisico no se comparaba al dolor que sentia dentro de si. Camino hasta las escaleras con cuidado, le costaba andar y los temblores de su cuerpo no ayudaban. Alemania se apartó de él, dejándole espacio, con la mirada azul fija en su espalda.

-E-espera –logró llamarle por fin.

Ya con una mano sobre el pasamanos el italiano se detuvo, aun de espaldas a el.

-¿Qué qui-ieres? –preguntó, temeroso.

Ludwig se quedó en silencio. Tenía la vista borrosa y le costaba pensar. Había actuado sin pensar toda la noche, ¿qué podía decir ahora? Estaba demasiado confuso, cada vez más. Ahora Feliciano le odiaba y él, en cambio… le… no podía pensar.

No dijo nada al final.

Feliciano se quedó quieto también, mirándole de reojo pero al hacerlo se apresuró a subir las escaleras pese al dolor en cuanto pudo, para encerrarse en su cuarto.

Echó el pestillo por primera vez. Agradeció que estuviera allí. Y se tiró en la cama.


End file.
